The present invention relates to storage racks for music media cases and, more particularly, to storage racks which can be arranged for holding such media cases in a display arrangement with the largest surfaces of the cases facing outward.
Music media, such as compacts disks or magnetically encoded audio tapes, are generally packaged in a plastic case adapted to provide some degree of protection to the media. The cases are generally rectangular on all surfaces and have relatively thin edges. The predominate identification of the enclosed media appears on the larger surfaces of the cases rather than the narrower edges. For the relatively thin compacts disks, the edge identification is both limited and relatively small due to the thickness of the disk and its case.
Notwithstanding the limited edge labeling of music media cases, it has been the general practice to provide storage racks which stack the cases in an edge viewable orientation. While such storage racks serve to reduce storage space for media cases, they also serve to increase the difficulty of identifying particular media selections and conceal the primary descriptive material on the larger surfaces of the media cases. It would be desirable to provide a music media storage rack which overcomes the above disadvantages of the prior racks.
It is also common in the music industry to provide interesting and attractive faces on the media cases as part of the marketing of the underlying media. It is therefore further desirable to provide media storage racks which allow the cases of the media cases to be visible. Since such storage racks which display faces of music media may become relatively small depending upon the number of cases to be displayed, it is also desirable to provide a storage rack which can be adjusted to any selectable size by adding or deleting storage space.